The need to have an ashtray available at a given moment or a suitable place to deposit the ashes or butts, makes this a critical moment, a "space-time" problem that has to be resolved in a matter of seconds. This problem affects a large sector of the population "smokers", and has repercussions in the form of social and environmental problems for society as a whole. Seeing cigarette butts in the streets or in the most unexpected places, and forest fires (often attributed to a badly extinguished cigarette butt) have become a daily image. In a society that is increasingly demanding with itself in the endeavour to improve day by day in different aspects of life (coexistence, cleanliness, ecology, etc.), we must seek solutions and promote the means to carry them out, and always foster coexistence among people and an agreeable state of affairs.
There is a great diversity of ashtrays distributed more or less strategically in public and private places. These fulfill their function, but they are static and only effective in a limited spatial radius. If, at the critical moment of discarding the cigarette butt, a smoker finds himself outside this radius and does not wish to throw the butt on the ground, he is forced to improvise a solution, such as an empty can, a finished packet or other solutions devised for the purpose. But these solutions are circumstantial and do not ensure that the embers are well extinguished, and therefore their use may be dangerous because they lack the necessary conditions of safety and transport.
The present product fulfills the conditions mentioned hereinbefore and proposes, in being marketed and used, to be of help to smokers at the critical moment or to be of service in other aspects.
It will not be circumstantial, because it may be acquired at the same time as the packet of cigarettes and, owing to the fact that it is coupled with the packet, it may remain together with the latter until it is empty, being always available at the critical moment. This same fact allows it to occupy the same space as the packet, only lengthening as it is used; but it may be emptied at the most appropriate time and return to its previous state. Inside it, there is room for a whole packet and it may be used as a cigarette case. After being used, it may be thrown away or re-used.